Vanilla Twilight
by Softballlover3015
Summary: MayxDrew. May is leaving after the grand festival. Drew won't let this happen.  WHat can he do to stop her? One-shot. ends up pretty sappy.


Vanilla Twilight

Inspired by the song

Drew sat alone on a grassy hill side. The sky was governed in sparkly stars. Thousands of them twinkled like glitter on the sky. It was a beautiful night. A perfect night for thinking which is just what Drew was doing now. He had just lost the grand festival in the final round. To May. May! Of all people he had to lose to her. Sure she was talented and beautiful, but Drew had been competing with her since they were 10. She had finally caught up. Drew knew that wasn't the real reason he was upset because After May won, Harly came up and kissed May on the cheek. That stupid oaf always ruined everything. He congratulated May before Drew got a chance to. It was just yesterday that Drew learned the startling news. May wouldn't be coming back. She was going over to Tosom(some pokemon region I made up). It was almost half-way around the world! Drew wouldn't see may ever again. The wait would kill him. It always did. "Hey Drew," a voice said from behind him. He turned to see may behind him standing on the top of the hill. She was still in her contest clothing,

while drew had changed back into his regular clothes. Drew smirked. "Nice Job out there, May," he said. May smiled. Drew took a moment to adsorb her. It may have been the last time he would see her. He wanted to remember her like this. She took a seat beside him on the grass. "You did too. I barely won. You know that right? It was a sliver of a chance that I would win. I just got lucky. " May said. She was making sure his feelings weren't hurt. She was so sweet. "May, you won today because of your skill and talent. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. " Drew said truthfully. May blushed furiously. This gave Drew a sliver of hope. Maybe. "Your flygon had gotten really strong. I remember when your first got it," May said happily. Drew smiled. All of the memories from that year came flooding back. "Do you remember the time I fell off that ridge and your tried to save me, but we both fell in?" Drew asked. May smiled and Looked up at the sky. "Yes, and then all of the Whynots saved us. You were unconscious for over an hour. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up at all," May said. Drew remembered that as well. "Then, team rocket showed up and made of mess of things like they always do. " Drew grumbled. May laughed. Her eyes looked like they were made of jewels as she stared up at the sky. Drew couldn't take his eyes off her. May turned her head and met his gaze. "Why did you let Harley kiss you back there?" Drew asked. It was the question that had bothering him for awhile now. May eyes widened as she thought of what to say to Drew. "It kind of surprised me actually. I didn't have time to react. If I had known I probably would have slapped him hard, but I was on stage what would people say!" May said frantically. Drew chuckled. May tightened her eyebrows with confusion. "What's so funny?" she asked. Drew looked her in the eyes again. "I'm just picturing you slapping Harley in front of all of those people. It would have been funny," Drew shrugged. May started to giggle. She looked up at the stars one more time before standing up. "I have to go feed beautifly. See ya Drew," she said quietly. They both knew this was Good-bye. Forever. Neither of them had said it. She turned to leave and Drew stood up. May's contest shoes were 3 inch high heels and because of the angle of the hill. May lost her footing. Thankfully, Drew was behind her. He caught her in his arms. He looked down on her innocent face. She was so beautiful. May felt safe in Drew's arms. He had saved her from yet another embarrassing accident. "Be careful, May, I won't always be there to catch you," Drew said. This was true. May would be leaving for Tosom. May looked up at Drew. Tears started to sting her eyes. "You could come with me. Protect me. Please," May begged. Drew didn't respond immediately. his face inched closer to May's. "Protect you? Please you don't need me. Did you see yourself back there? You were amazing!" Drew complimented. May shook her head. "I don't need you, but I want you there. Come with me!" May said. The offer was to tempting. May was here in Drew's arms and Drew lost all control. He kissed her mouth. May wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. May kissed him back with a heated passion. It was Drew who finally pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes?" May said. Drew kissed her forehead. "It always was a yes. I have been in love with you since the day I met you," Drew said. May smiled and kissed him on the lips again. "I love you, too." she said happily.


End file.
